Kanto Capers
by legendarypokemonmewreloaded
Summary: When twin sisters Maia and Amy go to get their starter Pokemon, they expect their adventures to be much like every other childs. This is not the case. As they journey, they will discover secrets that have been hidden from the children of their world, and find out that Pokemon are just the same as humans in every way that counts.


**A/N: I'm not sure now much popularity this'll get, or if it'll be Mary Sue free, but I'll try my very bestest. (Love that word!) It will concentrate more on the Pokemon then the humans, and will be in arcs, the first arc is about Sarah the Aipom and Honoo the Charmander. It's a little... farfetch'd but I love it! I hope someone else out there likes this!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, would I be writing a fanfic? No. I wouldn't.**

In a Pokemon ranch not that far away from Pallet Town, a girl was waking up. This girl had nothing out of the ordinary about her. She was just an ordinary ten year old girl, about to start a journey around the Kanto region. Her alarm clock went off, causing her to wake up with a jolt, at first she was about to hit it and go back to sleep, before she remembered what day it was. She leapt out of bed and changed into her clothes in record speed, not caring that her shoes were on the wrong feet. She sprinted out of her small bedroom and ran down the stairs, almost stepping on her pet Meowth at the bottom.

"Sorry!" She called behind her, and rushed into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge, and after a few moments of browsing she grabbed a pain ou chocolat and stuffed it in her mouth, not noticing her mother watching with an amused expression behind her.

"You do know that we have two hours before we have to go, you could eat your breakfast properly, or have a lie in." Her mother told her, the response was of the girl almost choking to death.

"But I want to get the Pokemon I want." She managed to croak.

"We still have to wait for your sister though." Her mother pointed out. The girl groaned before running back uo the stairs and into her sisters room, their pet Flareon was curled up on the other girls bed.

The first girl tiptoed up to her sisters bed, took in a deep breath and started to yell; "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" This caused the Flareon to jump and sprint out of the room. And for The girls sister to slap The girls face.

The girl rubbed the red mark where she'd been slapped and whined; "What was that for?"

One of the girls sisters eyes opened, and glared at the girl, before closing again.

"Come on Amy, we have to get our starter Pokemon today!" The girl called. This woke the sister, Amy, up.

She leapt out of bed and got changed, then ran out of the room. "Hey! Wait for me!" The girl called, and ran after Amy. Soon she had eaten her breakfast and both girls were by the front door.

"Bye Sweeties! Come and show me your Pokemon when you get them!" Their Mother called, The girl ran outside.

"Arcanine!" She called, and the large fire-type came towards them. The girl hopped on.

"Canine, arc, arc, Canine?" (Where are we off to?) The Arcanine asked, there was a questioning tone to his voice and the girl guessed what he'd asked.

"To Professor Oaks place to get my starter!" The girl yelled, posing dramatically.

The noise of hooves could be heard and a rapidash stopped beside the Arcanine.

"how about we make this a race?" The person on top of Rapidash, AMy, asked.

"Sure thing!" The girl replied.

But just as the two girls were about to start their race, a voice stopped them.

"Wait!" The two girls turned and saw a boy who looked about fifteen with a Politoed next to him. "I want to see you get your starters, so wait for me if you get there first." He told them, before relesing a Dragonair, he climbed aboard and took flight.

"Onwards, Arcanine!" The girl called and the race began.

Pretty soon Rapidash caught up with them.

"Speed up Rapidash!" Amy called, and Rapidash overtook Arcanine. But it was only for a short while, Arcanine was naturally faster. "Agility!" Amy yelled.

Now they were neck-and-neck, the lab was in sight, it seemed like it was going to be a draw until...

"Arcanine, use Extreme Speed!" The girl ordered, a surprised look appeared on the Arcanines face.

"Arc? Nine nine? Canine Arc Nine Nine!" (What? Are you crazy? If I do that you'll fall off!) The Arcanine exclaimed.

"I said Extreme Speed!" The girl yelled over the wind, The Arcanine let out a sigh, but did as commanded, the girl clung onto his mane, almost falling off a few times. But slowly Arcanine began to slow down, and then skidded to a halt outside the Lab.

The girl jumped off and patted Arcanines head. "Well done boy!" The girl praised.

"Nine nine canine, Arcanine, Nine nine, Arcanine!" (Arcanine are one of the fastes Pokemon, I'll have you know, it's only expected!) Arcanine boasted.

Then Amy pulled up alongside Arcanine. She laughed and pointed at The girls hair, which was all over the place and in a big mess. The girl straightened her fringe and patted down her hair. Then she noticed her brother walking towards her.

"Well done for winning the race, although you did have an unfair advantage, Arcanine are well known for their speed even if they don't show it in battle." He told The girl.

Then the door of the lab opened, and an old man came out.

"Hello, I am Professor Oak, nice to finally meet you, I've heard lots about you from your brother." Oak introduced, The girl noticed that her brother had gone slightly red.

"Politoed" (Told you.) Politoed stated.

"Shut up." Her brother grumbled, almost as if he could understand his Pokemon.

"Now, as you already know what happened with your brother was a special exception, so you'll have to choose one of the three regional starters, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander." Oak continued.

"Hold on, there are three starter Pokemon, but only two of us. wouldn't it be a little hard on the one that isn't chosen?" The girl asked.

"I was just thinking that!" Amy exclaimed.

"As if!" The girl muttered.

"Ah yes, you see there will be two other trainers coming today, one of them is my Grandson who will be getting a Pokemon as his tenth birthday present from me, and the other is a boy who will be chosing one of the three starters." Oak told us.

"When will they arrive?" Amy asked, tapping her foot with impatience. And on cue, a boy walked down the street, towards the lab, followed by a large group of fangirls, and even some fanboys.

He walked up to the lab and started to speak to the crowd "People of Pallet Town! I am about to take my first stepto become a Pokemon champion! I will defeat the elite our and the current champion and make Pallet Town known world-wide!"

"We still have to wait for Red, sorry everyone." Oak apologised.

"Hello gramps, I'm sure you picked out a good Pokemon for me." He told the professor, it was clear that the other girl and her siblings were not amused by him. Not one bit.

"Hello, Green, I'm sure you'll love the Pokemon I choose for you." Oak replied. Then another boy pushed his way through the crowd.

"Wait no longer for I am here!" The boy announced.

"Ah, Red, now we can go in." Oak told them, and everyone apart from the large crowd followed the professor in.

"Here are the three starters, first Bulbasaur the seed Pokemon, this is the grass type starter. This Bulbasaur is very friendly and loyal, you can always rely on this Pokemon to get you out of trouble." Professor Oak told them, Bulbasaur smiled at the trainers, and Red was looking at it with his eyes full with admiration.

"This is Charmander, the lizard Pokemon, Charmander can be tough to train but they have the potential to be extremally strong Pokemon, they may be hard to get along with at first, but they can be stubbornly loyal." Professor Oak told them, the Charmander looked indifferent.

"And last, but certainly not least is the water type starter Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon. It prefers the company of Pokemon to the Company of Trainers, but like the others it is incredibly loyal if treated well." Oak finished, Amy was eyeing the Squirtle.

The girl walked up to the Charmander. It still looked unimpressed.

"Hi there, I'm Maia" The girl introduced herself.

"Mander Char, char char char Charmander!" (I don't care what you're called! What's the point in telling me!?) Charmander growled, causing Maia to back off slightly.

"Hey, I was just trying to be friends!" I exclaimed.

"Mander, char char Charmander Mander!" (That's what he said, but he didn't mean it either!) Charmander exclaimed.

Professor Oak approached Maia. "Squirtle and Bulbasaur were bred especially for this, but Charmander was bred by a trainer who made money by selling Charmander and its evolutions, apparently he used to abuse them terribly, Charmander escaped though during the confusion when the police came. There was a dead Charizard and the trainer and the other Pokemon were nowhere to be seen." Oak told Maia, and she suddenly felt sympathy for the fire type.

She knelt down to his level "I understand that a human has hurt you before, but I promise that I'll never hurt you, I want you to get stronger, but the moment you want to stop I'd stop and I'd fight for you no matter what." Maia told him "Do you want to come with me?"

"Mander, Charmander, Char" (Seeing as I have no choice in the matter, yes) Charmander replied, Maia smiled happily, thinking that he was excited by it.

"How about a nickname? What about Brian?" Maia asked, Charamnder shook his head.

"Chris?" Maia asked, Again Charamnder shook his head.

"Lizard?" This time Charmander laughed slightly, and shook his head. Then Maia remembered those Japanese lessons that she'd had.

"Honoo?" She offered, it'd the Japanese for Flame and Blaze. Charmander thought for a bit, before nodding.

"Great! Honoo it is then!" Maia exclaimed.

"Here, take a Pokedex each, you can record data on every new Pokemon seen in this. Now take five Pokeballs, you can catch wild Pokemon using these, and have two Potions each to heal your Pokemon with." Oak told us, and gave us all the items.

"Oh, and Green, here's your Pokemon." Professor Oak added, and handed a Pokeball to Green, the boy released the Pokemon and out popped an Eevee.

"Great, and Eevee, I can evolve this into Umbreon and take down the elite four, or maybe a Leafeon for the first few gyms... Smell ya later!" He called, and left

"Sorry about Green everyone, you're free to go," Oak told us, and theyall left the lab, Maia stood outside, Honoo was next to her, she was about to do something dramatic when Amy ran up to her.

"Hey! Maia, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

**A/N: So, what do you think? Be truthful, I don't mind. I"ll get it up onto Fanfiction ASAP, but until then please read it here, and if you're on fanfiction and reading this, please talk to me VIA PM, thanks :) Any constructive critiscism is welcome and wanted, and flames will be used to melt marshmallows... mmm... marshmallows... anyway, hope you likey!**


End file.
